Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: 10 years after Deravity's attack,Misto and Maj have two kittens. Little do they know, they're part of a great Prophecy. What will happen now that their parrents are catnapped once more! Can the kittens of the Strays prevail over EVIL or will the two lovers endure a tragic fate? T for fighting! ON HOLD!
1. OCs Recognition

_**Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**First Author's Note**

**Hellooooo Fans! The Strays in Training is BACK! Like I promised, I will be creating a sequel to my first Jellicles in Training story. But first, in this story a bunch of you have submitted a character for me to use. Before I even begin, I will announce who will make it in….AND…. who will be in the Threequel! (note: some character details have been changed to fit story)**

**OCs in Sequel:**

Insanemistosingsmore's _**Courfeyrac/Fey the Rebellion cat**_

RebelAshRunner's _**Nachteria/Ria the Fortune Teller's apprentice**_

Malurina's _**Mallie (of course)**_

**OCs in Threequel:**

MistfireOfWindclan's _**Foxfire/Foxy the escaped Fighting Cat**_

One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many's _**Tara Tiana Tatiana/Tara the **__**Mercenary**__** Cat **_and___**Dante Damien Keith/Dante the Loner **__**and**____**Mysteria's future love interest**_

The list of OCs will keep getting updated. If you would like to join this story, please look at the last chapter of _Jellicles in Training 1_. ALSO... if you have trouble thinking up characters, here is a list of all the characters I'VE created for the sequel.

**Strays of the Sequel**

Snowgress the Kung Fu Cat

Pipsqueak the Spy Mouse

Ol' Blue the Pound Escapee

The Cheshire cat family: Akuro 'Madhat' Cheshire

Alice 'Cardcaster' Cheshire

And Stephen 'Wondertail' Cheshire

Jiji -Maj and shadow's undead sibling (refer to first story)

Zorn the Mad Graveyard Cat

'Smash the Suicidal' the Dare Devil Cat

Lockie the Detective Cat

Doc the Forensic 'Specialist' and Medic Cat

Zero – Jack and Ruby's son

And Kaptian Kit the Ship's Captain


	2. The Prophecy of the Gods

**_Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution  
><span>_A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**Chapter 1 "The Prophecy of the Gods" **

If you look in the human Bible, it will tell you how God made the Earth, Man and all the animals. But if you ask a cat, (or any animal for that matter) it will tell you a whole different story…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

While it is true that God made Earth and Man, the first creatures he created were the gods and goddesses the animals worship today. For the cats, he created the majestic _Goddess Vivat_ who was said to have eyes that shined like diamonds. After being set on earth, Vivat used her heavenly powers to create all the feline creatures in the world from the mighty lions to the simple house cats. For many thousands of years, life seemed like it was perfect. But things began to change; the cats soon began to quarrel amongst themselves and evil began to take hold of their hearts. By this time, Vivat had grown old, for she had lived the full life of a goddess. Before her life ended, she gave birth to a son, Felis, who was said to have the power to control the stars. She left him on earth to stop the evil from spreading. For many more years, he fought against the evil and had many followers. He healed countless heart from darkness and soon the black shadow of evil around the cats was lifted. While most of the cats were forever grateful for Felis's kindness… two cats were not. They called themselves Fire and Hate. In the dead of night, they broke into Felis's room and slit his throat while he slept. His followers were heartbroken and howled an ancient song as they laid him to rest:

_We will wait until the end  
>When the pendulum will swing back<br>to the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
>We will save this empty space<br>next to us like it's a grave  
>where we lay a place for us to sleep eternally together<em>

_We have been  
>Searching for<br>Traces of  
>What we were<br>A ghost of you  
>is all that we have left<br>is all that we have left of you to hold  
>we wake in the night to find there's no one there but us<br>and nothing left of what we were at all_

_So here we are pacing around this house again  
>With pictures of us living on these walls<br>We see our breath in the cold of the air that we breathe and we're wondering  
>We're wondering if it's you that we feel if it's you that we feel here haunting us forever<em>

_We have been  
>Searching for<br>Traces of  
>What we were<br>A ghost of you  
>is all that we have left<br>is all that we have left of you to hold  
>we wake in the night to find there's no one there but us<br>and nothing left of what we were at all_

_and we're not looking for  
>anything but us<br>anything but what we were  
>and we're not asking for<br>painted memories  
>we only want to know you're here<em>

_A ghost of you  
>is all that we have left<br>is all that we have left of you to hold  
>we wake in the night to find there's no one there but us<br>and nothing left of what we were at all  
>A ghost of you<br>is all that we have left  
>is all that we have left of you to hold<br>we wake in the night to find there's no one there but us  
>and nothing left of what we were at all<em>

But one day, Felis appeared to his followers within their dreams. He told them not to morn over him and that he was up in the _Heaviside layer_ with his mother. He promised them that when their time has come, they themselves will journey to _Heaviside layer _where they will stay until they are ready for a new life. Most might think this was the end of the story of the two gods, but hundreds of years after the death of Felis, a Fortune teller named Raridus foretold a prophecy that one day Vivat and Felis will be reborn and save cat-kind from the greatest evil they've yet to face!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

*Slam* a young German Rex kitten with white scattered throughout her ginger fur and a star studded collar slammed an old book closed. "So my tarot cards were right; something big has happened." Her gray-blue eyes glimmered as she picked up a card next to the book, on it was a large wheel with a cat running across the top; the wheel of fortune. "Could… could Vivat and Felis have come back to life?"  
>"These happenings are far greater than you think, Nachteria." She turned to see an old white and gray queen; a cane in one paw and a crystal ball in her tail. "What do you mean, Mistress Shira? Is it the great evil the book mentioned?" The white queen pointed her cane at the young kitten. "You have already witnessed great evil, young Ria," the kit glanced down at a large scar across her left flank, "that old book never states that the 'evil' is or isn't already in this world."<br>"So the prophecy really is true, Mistress?"  
>"It has been in my family for generations. But as I've taught you, child, we Fortune tellers must let the future run its course." Old Shira picked a card up from the deck; a cat hanging from a tree by its tail… the hanged cat – Suspense! "And the future is always full of surprises…"<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Welcome back, my loyal fans! As promised, the sequel to the first Jellicles in Training! Now with more Suspense, drama, and FUN!**


	3. A MagiCat Family

_**Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**Chapter 2 "A Magi-cat Family"**

Meanwhile, in a Harbor Junkyard close to the city docks, our heroes lived without a care in the world. Their lives had been so peaceful since the attack of the Hidden Paw and Chattered Claw. During the last ten years they've welcomed many new strays into the tribe including Ferris the Cat Idol and kittens, Lockie the Detective cat and his friend Doc and Capt. Morgan's new apprentice Kaptian Kit. Many more have been born through the years, including Tonka and Burmie's triplets Conner, Derek and Mario, Flip's new daughter, Fifi, Toppi and Usagi's kits who were still on the way, Ruby and Masquerade's son Zero and of course, the twins of Misto and Maj, Felis and Mysteria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning, Strays and Jellicles!" Mysteria smiled as she *poof*-ed from the TSE 2 boat to the ground. "Morning Auntie Viki and Happy Birthday!"  
>"Why thank you, Mysti." Viki grinned as she walked off.<br>"Howdy Usagi; How's Toppi and the baby?"  
>"Both are fine, thanks Mysti." he smiled as she kept going.<br>"`Ello Snowy, Jenny and Jelly. Whatcha knitting?"  
>"We're making scarf-collars, Mysti." Jelly mewed.<br>"We wouldn't want you to catch cold living so close to the water." Jenny purred.  
>"Aww, that'll never happen with the three best kitten sitters in the world!"<br>"Oh Mysti, you're such a flatterer." Snowy smiled.  
>"Maybe, but I'm not joking!" she said as she walked off.<br>"Hey Munkustrap. Happy tenth Stray-aversary!"  
>"Happy what?"<br>"Hee hee, Your tenth year anniversary of the Jellicles joining the Strays."  
>"*sigh* Ah Mysti, you say anything to get a smile!" Munk beamed.<br>"Oh course; it's just what I do!"

_**Mysteria:**__ My name is Mysteria (Hello!) _

_And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) _

_I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day-aaay! _

_It doesn't matter now (What's up?)_

_If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) _

_'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Mysti's here to do  
><em>

_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile _

_Yes I do _

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while _

_Yes it does _

_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile _

_From these happy friends of mine  
><em>

_I like to see you grin (Awesome!) _

_I love to see you beam (Rock on!) _

_The corners of your mouth turned up _

_Is always Mysti's dream (Paw-bump!) _

_But if you're kind of worried _

_And your face has made a frown _

_I'll work real hard and do my best _

_To turn that sad frown upside down  
><em>

_'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin _

_Yes I do _

_Bust it out from ear to ear, let it begin _

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin _

_And you fill me with good cheer  
><em>

_It's true, some days are dark and lonely _

_And maybe you feel sad _

_But Mysti will be there to show you that it isn't that bad _

_There's one thing that makes me happy _

_And makes my whole life worthwhile _

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile  
><em>

_I really am so happy _

_Your smile fills me with glee _

_I give a smile, I get a smile _

_And that's so special to me  
><em>

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam _

_Yes I do _

_Tell me, what more can I say to make you see _

_That I do _

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam _

_Yes, it always makes my day!  
><em>

_Come on everykitty smile, smile, smile _

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine _

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile _

_From these happy friends of mine! _

_**All Strays and Mysteria:**__ Come on everykitty smile, smile, smile _

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine _

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile _

_From these happy friends of mine! _

_**Strays: **__Come on everykitty smile, smile, smile _

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine _

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile _

_From these happy friends of mine! _

_**Mysti:**__ Yes a perfect gift for me _

_Is a smile as wide as a mile _

_To make me happy as can be _

_Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile _

_Come on and smile _

_Come on and smile! _

"**AAACCCHHHOOO!**" a long stream of fire raged right at Mysteria. She only just had enough time to duck. "Felis! You almost cooked me like Mommy cooks 'Rat on a Stick'!"  
>"Not my fault! Cousin Zero got me with his sneezing powder!" she looked up and on top of an old boat motor was a pitch black kitten with bright orange eyes laughing his head off.<br>"HAHAHA! You should have seen your faces! HAHA whoops!" Not looking where he was going, Zero rolled off the edge of the motor.  
>*BAM* "HA! How does karma feel when you land on your head, Zero?" Felis smirked.<br>"I think I brained my damage again!" he mumbled all derpy-eyed. This was normal for their cousin for he was slightly brain damaged after falling off the TSE 2 as a baby. So now whenever he hits his head, his eyes go in different directions. He shook his head and his eyes when normal again. "Come on! I'll race you back to your house!"

The three cousins took off down the yard. They past Tonka and Burmie's house where their triplets were practicing dance moves with their friend, Ferris; a slinky white cat that looked more like a fox. The brothers themselves were unique as well. Conner, the largest looked just like his mother but with his father's blue eyes. Beneath his large mane he wore his prized black leather jacket which stood for his love for Rock & Roll. The middle brother was Derek. He too looked like his mother but with a smaller mane and his father's tan stripes. He wore a small blue and gray hoodie and around his neck were a number of gold chains that are pride and joy, for he longed to be a DJ and took part in many dance battles. The youngest brother was Mario. He was more like his father and had no mane like his siblings but had his mother's brown red eyes and a few of her red stripes. He wore a simple black vest and he had a light gray Trilby hat and a Fedora both with a rose on them that symbolized his passion for writing love songs. They also past by another house that was home to another new kitten. He was known as 'Smash the Suicidal' the Dare Devil Cat. Smash (whose real name was Sam) was an attention seeker. According to Ferris (who took him under his wing before joining the Strays), his father perished in a fire and his mother died from childbirth. Without parents, Smash never learned how to follow rules or keep out of danger. Today, he was sitting on his porch lengthening out a bungee cord for his latest stunt, jumping off the old mast above broken glass.

They got closer and closer to home. "Wait for me, wait for me!" Felis cried. "**ME FIRST! ME FIRST!**" Mysti shouted. They all ran for the door and the three of them got stuck in the doorway! "Why should _**you**_ be first?" Zero whined.  
>"Because I'm a magical She-cat; that's why!"<br>"Ha-ha, you're no She-cat!"  
>"You're nothin' but my sister!" Felis grabbed her tail to stop her from getting in first.<br>"Oof! I'll show you that I **AM** a she-cat! MAGIC FIGHT!" The two siblings tackled each other while their cousin climbed onto a fork in the wall that was used as a coat rack. "Presto!" Mysti shot sparks from her paws at her brother who dodged them and raged a fireball at her. Once again she evaded the heat and grabbed Felis by his Dark blue bowtie! "Grrr, Fight fair Mysti!"  
>"Females never fight fair!" Zero exclaimed.<br>"Well, then I won't either!" Felis pounced onto Mysti and started tickling her belly!  
>"NOO! Stop it! Stop it! HAHAHAHA!"<br>"Get her Felis! Get her! Whoa!" Zero slipped (brained his damage again) and the fork fell out of the wall and hit Mysti in the head.  
>"OWWW! Now that hurt! <em><strong>DADDY<strong>_!"  
>Misto came in with Shadow, Masquerade and Maj close behind. "Ok, what did Zero do now?"<br>"Why do you always assume it's my son that causes the trouble?" Masquerade scoffed.  
>"That's because Mysti and I never fight unless it's for fun, Uncle Jack." Felis smiled.<br>"Pshaw, I find that hard to believe!" Shadow smirked. "When I was your age, I couldn't stand my sister!"  
>"Really?" Maj looked Shadow in the eye. "The way I remember it is that at that age, we were still on the streets and you were doing everything to protect me!"<br>"You still got on my nerves!"  
>"Well, Uncle Shadow, I don't care what you think. You know why?"<p>

_**Felis:**__ When I was just a Kitty I found it rather silly  
>To see how many other Kittens I could meet<br>I had my spells to read, didn't know that I would ever need  
>Other Kittens to make my life complete<br>But there was one queen that I cared for  
>I knew she would be there for me<br>My Twin sister, best friend forever  
>Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together<br>She taught me how to fly a kite  
>(Best friend forever)<br>We never had a single fight  
>(We did everything together)<br>We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams  
>I love her more than I realized, it seems<em>

_**Mysti:**__ Your Twin Sister, best friend forever  
>Like two peas in a pod, we do everything together<em>

_**Felis:**__ And though you don't think that way  
>I hoped that she will stay<br>My Twin sister best friend  
>Forever<br>Forever! *_Both twins hug!_*_

Shadow's eye twitched as the song ended. "Blegk! You kids know I hate happy songs! Anyway, I'll see ya later."  
>"Where are you going, Uncle Shadow?" Mysti mewed.<br>"The outskirts of the yard; I'm trying to make a place of my own."  
>"Shadow, I've told you that is really unnecessary." Maj protested. "We're a family; this home is just as much yours as ours."<br>"That may be, Sis, but your children need a safe environment to live in and we can't have them getting into my weapon collection again."  
>"You could say curiosity <em>almost did<em> kill us that time." Zero blushed embarrassingly.  
>"Don't joke about that, Squirt. You're lucky I was there to stop my guillotine from hacking off that abnormally long tail of yours! Later."<br>Shadow placed his bowie knife and switchblade in his belt and headed off. "Don't forget to be back in time for the Stray-aversary Party."  
>"Oh, I'll be there; I promised Exotica a moonlight dance."<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He went straight for the back of the junkyard, keeping an eye out for a large box or crate to renovate into a house. He had just found a suitable crate that once held sardine cans, when suddenly he heard a soft whisper. "_Shadow…_" He turned and saw what looked to be a light gray spotted queen with bright yellow eyes. The look in his eyes was pure shock. "_**M-Mother?**_ Mother is that you?" The queen turned and walked off. "Mother, wait! It's me, Shadow!" he ran after her as she headed further and further away from the yard. "I'm alive, Mother, and so is Maj-ology! Heck, she's married now! Mother, wait!" The she-cat finally stopped about a mile away from the junkyard. "_Shadow…_"she whispered again as he slowly walked up to her. "Oh Praise Vivat, you're back, Mother. We can be a family again! I- GACK!" The gray queen slashed at his face, slicing his cheek and sending him flying backwards.  
>"Aww, does little Shadow miss his Mommy?" a dark voice came out of nowhere. As he got up, the vision of his mother changed and in her place stood two scruffy, scar covered toms; one ginger, the other a Selkirk Rex. "GRRR, Macavity, Deravity!"<br>Macavity grinned. "My 'Heart's Desire' spell worked perfectly. Now we have you right where we want you."  
>"<em>They're after Maj and the Jellicles again!<em>" Shadow thought as he reached for his switchblade with his tail. "You stay away from my sister and her husband! I'll fight you to the death if I have to!"  
>"To the death, you say?" Deravity smirked. "That won't be necessary, for we need you alive for our plan to work."<br>"**I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU DEVILS!**" He flipped his bowie knife out of his belt, caught it in his mouth and charged at the two villains. But just as he was a claw length away, they vanished. "Show yourselves, you basterds!" Suddenly behind him, an invisible force knocked the switchblade out of the grip of his tail. Next thing he knew, something slashed against his side, creating a deep gash. "Gak! Enough of this mumbo jumbo! Quit with the magic and fight like _REAL_ cats, you cowards!" A flash of red and orange fur slamed against him, causing the knife to fall from his jaws.  
>"If you insist," Deravity snarled, kicking the blade out of reach. "But you're asking for a deathwish." The two cats pounced, their claws erect. Shadow grabbed Deravity's scruff and sliced at his ear. The Devil cat rolled over and slashed at the Emo's stomach. Shadow kicked him off and raised his paw high. But just as he was about to strike, *<em><strong>RIP<strong>_* the Hell cat tore through his throught. "GACK *cough cough* Hack!" Shadow staggered as he choked on his own blood.  
>At that moment, Macavity appeared and restrained the wounded black tom by pushing him to the ground. "You idiot! That wound is fatal; we needed him alive!"<br>"Relax, he should have a few hours to live. Plenty of time to go through with the plan." The Selkirk Rex took out a sringe and jabbed into the Emo's wound, drawing blood. He then emptyed it into a vile of blue liquid, turning it purple. "Now it is complete." Deravity hissed, "Leave him to suffer. By the time he is dead, we will have captured the two Magi-cats."  
>The two demon cats walked off leaving the helpless Shadow to slowly bleed out. "Gack! N-NO! *cough* S-Sister… Maj! *cough* Someone help…"<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Felis and mysti were sunning themselves on the rocks by the water. After a long day, they always soaked up the last rays of the sun before it went down. The sun had almost set and the two siblings had fallen asleep. But even as he slept, Felis could sense something was wrong. "You must wake up, child. Wake up!" "Huh?" Whith in his dream, he awoke to see a cat much like himself, exept with a tail like a comet and eyes that glowed like stars. "You-your're my name-sake, Felis the Cat God, Son of Vivat!" "You must listen to me, child. Your uncle is in danger! You and your sister must save him!" "What? But we're just kittens. What can we do?" "Trust me; You and your sister are the only ones who can save him. You must go NOW! Before it's too late!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**To be continued in next chapter!**


	4. Mysterious Murder in the Junkyard!

_**Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**Chapter 3 "Mysterious Murder in the Junkyard!"  
><strong> 

"Mysteria! Mysteria wake up!"  
>"Gya! What, is the tide coming in?"<br>"Mysti, I had a vision!"  
>The black and white queen's eyes filled with happiness. "Your first vision! That's wonderful, Felis!"<br>"No, it's not wonderful, sis. Uncle Shadow's in trouble. We need to save him!"  
>The magical queen's face went from happy to shocked. "You're serious? Well, then we'd better tell Mommy and–"<br>"There's no time; It'll be too late. We have to save Uncle ourselves! Where'd he say he was going?"  
>"To the outskirts behind the yard. Come on, I know a shortcut!"<br>as the two siblings ran off into the night to save their uncle, a large gray figure crept out of the water. It was black spotted with gold glaring eyes and rows of sharp teeth; it was a leopard seal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shadow! Uncle! Oh, Uncle Shadow, where are you?" the two magic siblings searched the yard's outskirts for hours, but there was no sign of their uncle.  
>"Oh, maybe we should just go back, Felis. Usagi and Munkustrap can form a search party and–"<br>"NO, Sis! My namesake said we're the _**only**_ ones that can save him. We can't give up!" he then spotted something shining in the moonlight. "What's that?"  
>They got closer. "It's Uncle Shadow's switchblade!" Mysti mewed. "We're getting closer!"<br>The two kept searching and calling out for the black tom, until at last, "_**UNCLE SHADOW! NO!**_" they found him. The poor tom was lying in a pool of his own blood, his body still and lifeless. There was no movement as the kittens ran up to him. At the sight of the blood, Mysti held back. "Is…is he…"  
>Felis placed a paw on his uncle's neck. "He…he's not breathing…a-and I can't feel a pulse. I… I think he is de–"<br>"_**NO!**_" Mysteria through her paws around Shadow's neck and cried. But…as she did, "Mysti…you…you're glowing!"  
>"I don't care! Oh, Uncle Shadow! Why? Why didn't we get here sooner? I'm SORRY! <em><strong>WWWHHHAAAAAA!<strong>_"  
>The minutes felt like hours and the world seemed to stand still as the glowing Mysteria continued to cry for her uncle…when suddenly…there came a whisper. "<em>Mysteria, it's hard to breathe with you on me, kid.<em>"  
>"*<em>gasp<em>* Uncle Shadow! You're alive!"  
>The black tom struggled to his feet. "*groan* Yeah, I am… thanks to you two; *<em>pant<em>* and to think I always laughed when your mother said you we're a blessing from Vivat. *_gasp_* Maj!" the wounded tom looked towards the yard and then back to the kittens. "Your mother and father are in trouble! We have to get back to the junkyard before it's too late!" Shadow tried to run but the pain was too much. Felis steadied the tom so he wouldn't fall over.  
>"You've lost too much blood, Uncle. You won't be able to walk; it's a wonder you can even stand."<br>"Yeah, Jenny might have to give you one of those transfusion thingies."  
>"But we have to get back! Macavity and Deravity are planning to trap your parents, or worse, kill them in revenge for the last time we thwarted their plans!"<br>Mysti looked around and saw the answer. It was an old orange crate with a rope handle. "Here," she purred as she pushed the crate towards her uncle, "jump into this and we'll pull you along."  
>Shadow looked at the box and then back at the yard. "Can't you just teleport us there with a spell?"<br>"Not unless you want one half of you to stay behind! I haven't mastered that spell yet and Daddy said it'll still be too risky to try out."  
>"*<em>groan<em>* Fine, but just step on it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How much farther? Lives are at sake!"  
>"Mer rulmust dare!" Felis mumbled with his mouth full of rope.<br>"Well then run faster!" Shadow demanded.  
>"<em>What do we look like, chariot horses?<em>" Mysti thought as the three made their way to the yard. But as they drew closer, "May, muss ebry mon doon oudthide de ward? (Hey, what's everyone doing outside the yard?)"  
>The three ran up to the group and caught the eyes of the first commanders.<br>"Shadow! What in Vivat's name happened to you?" Usagi exclaimed  
>"I could ask you the same thing."<br>"A Leopard seal came out of nowhere and attacked the kittens. it took every cat in the yard to drive it off." Munk said.  
>"Y-You're saying there's no one in the yard now?"<br>"Well, yes. But–" Shadow jumped from the box and grabbed the gray tom. "_**YOU IDIOT!**_ That seal was a diversion to get you guys away from Misto and Maj!" finding his strength, the black tom ran towards home, the twins close behind. But the sight of their home stopped them dead in their tracks. One side of the house was completely burned away, the word 'REVENGE' written in blood on the remaining wall and in the middle of the floor…were the charred remains of two cats!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Relax readers! This doesn't mean the story is at its end! Join our kitten heroes next time in "The case of the Murdered Magi-Cats!" **_***Coughhintsherlockcough*  
>NOTE: the next chapter contains scientific words you may need to look up!<strong>_


	5. The Case of the Murdered MagiCats!

_**Jellicles in Training 2 – The Kittens' Revolution**_

**A Cats Musical/CO world Crossover**

**Chapter 4 "The Case of the Murdered Magi-Cats!"  
><strong> 

"Felis, Mysti, wake up, young ones." The two, now orphaned, siblings awoke to find themselves in the medical den. "Wha…what happened?" Felis mewed.  
>"You both fainted at the sight of the bodies." Shadow lay in the next bed, a blood transfusion in his arm.<br>"How…how could this happen? Mommy and Daddy…gone…" Mysti sobbed  
>"This is all my fault!" Felis cried, "If I never had had that stupid vision, we could have saved Mom and Dad!"<br>"Don't say that, Brother. Without that vision, Uncle Shadow would have died!  
>"Your sister's right, Squirt. All visions happen for a reason; you saved me and at least now, once I'm better, I can avenge your parents!" the black tom stood up on the bed. "No one messes with my family and lives to tell the tale!"<br>"But that still won't bring them back!" Felis jumped off the bed and ran off.  
>"Felis! Where are you going?"<br>"To the Moon boulder; where else would I be going?"  
>"Just let him go, Myst," Shadow said his eyes full of comfort. "He just needs some time alone."<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Felis walked off out of the yard to a large boulder that seemed to glow in the moonlight, the same place his parents confessed their love for each other years ago. He climbed up onto the rock and began to cry. "Why…why did you have to get killed?" he sobbed, "Oh, Mommy…Daddy…I'd do anything to bring you back! I'd…I'd trade my own life if I had to!" The poor kitten wept and whimpered until at last, he cried himself to sleep. But as he slept, he dreamed yet another vision.

"_Felis! Felis, my son, wake up!"  
>"M-Momma?"<em> Felis awoke once again in the dream world; much like the one he saw when Felis the God contacted him. But this was different; it was dark, murky and unclear much like a nightmare!  
><em>"Listen, I don't have much time. You have nothing to be sad about, my son. We… your father and I are still alive the bodies were just a trick by Macavity and Deravity. They have us locked in their new lair. You must… send…help!" <em>the white magi-cat's power was weakening. _"They're…going to…make us…fight…to the…D…ea…th!"  
>"Momma, wait! Don't leave me again! MOMMA!"<em>

Felis woke up with a start, the sun temporarily blinding him as he opened his eyes. After falling off the 'moon-boulder' and gaining his sight back, he tried to get his mind straight. His parents were alive! The ghastly scene at their house was a fake, and their mom and dad had been taken to the new lair to be fought to the death! He had to tell Uncle Shadow and Uncle Jack, immediately! As he ran towards the yard, he saw Mysteria running towards him. She was shaking like a leaf. "Felis… I…I saw Mommy and… "  
>"I know, Mysti. Mommy sent us both a message. We have to tell the others!" but convincing their Uncles, was going to be harder than they thought.<br>"I know you're going through some hard times, kits. When we lost your grandparents, we had 'visions' too. But they just ended up being dreams of longing."  
>"But…but Uncle Shadow–"<br>"Shadow's right, young ones." Masquerade Jack stepped in. "I know you miss your parents, but you can't let your dreams get the better of you."  
>"The two siblings ran out sobbing… and a little orange-eyed tom kitten ran after them. "Yo cousins, wait up!"<br>"What do you want, Zero?"  
>"Look, I may have <em><span>some<span>_ brain damage, but I know a trick when I see one. Your visions could be right; I mean there's a good possibility it's not them in the fire."  
>"But what if they're right, Zero? What if it <em><span>was<span>_ all a dream?"Mysti sighed.  
>"Gra! What do you want from me, a lawyer?"<br>"Not a lawyer, Zero," Felis smiled, "a Detective!"  
>"Of course! Lockie and Doc!"<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This had better be good, you two! I was in the middle of something very important!"  
>"Lockie… you were playing the violin."<br>"Exactly!" The three black kittens lead a stubborn, light brown British Shorthair tom kitten and a slightly chubby Russian blue with a British accent towards the 'crime scene'.  
>"Oh, come now Locks. You should be excited; I mean this is a real murder mystery! Just like in all the books we read!"<br>"Correction; you read, I listen."  
>The five kittens made their way inside what was left of the Magi-cats' house, the two bodies still in the centre of the floor. "EWWW! It smells like the time Uncle Misto tried to help with the 4th of July barbeque!" Zero complained.<br>"What do you expect from burnt cat hair and flesh?" Doc said as Lockie looked around the room and stared at the remains.  
>"It's not Misto and Maj." He said at last.<br>"I knew it!" Felis exclaimed.  
>"Now hold on there. You can't just assume it's not them by just looking at them, Locks." Doc butted in.<br>"There's nothing to assume, Doc; the facts are all here. Both victims' parietal Bones have been smashed in. With such powerful magic there's no way either of them could be killed by just a blow to the head; the killer wouldn't be able to get close enough. Another thing is Misto's ribs and sternum should have healed fractures from the time Deravity almost killed him. The victims do not. Also after sitting in the sun all day the bones have begun to bleach white and it's a known fact that a Magi-cat's skeletal structure is naturally blue, dark purple or black."  
>"You've been watching 'Bones' again, haven't you?" Doc interrupted.<br>"_**And**_ of course, the one thing you, no, everyone has overlooked…"  
>"What? What was overlooked, Lock?" the four kittens stared at him.<br>"Magi-cats are _**FIREPROOF**__**! **_There's no way in hell they could just burn to death! These bodies were planted here by the two villains to through us off track!"  
>"Well, they didn't count on us kittens to figure it out! That was amazing Locks!"<br>"Elementary, my dear Watson."  
>"Don't call me Watson! You know I hate that!"<br>"Still," Felis sighed, "There's no way the adults are going to believe us… We have to save our parents ourselves! Call in the Kitten Troops!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I've been watching Sherlock to much… Anyway, sorry it's short but I just want to get it uploaded ASAP. Hope you enjoy!**

**Next time: The kittens group together to find a way to rescue Misto and Maj!**


End file.
